The Ties that Bind
by KatV
Summary: AU, SilMil The Moon Kingdom was destroyed, but Venus fell first. In the wake of Aphrodite's death, Minako is taken in by the Moon Kingdom and raised alongside the Moon Princess. As she grows older Minako yearns to forsake her title of Princess for that of a soldier. By taking on the role of Sailor V she aims to prove her worth to the Queen, and earn the right to form her own team.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Minako ran bare footed through the halls of the Golden Palace, her feet striking loudly against the cold marble floor. Terrified and alone, Minako had no idea what was happening, why her peaceful and loving home was being torn apart, or why the warm golden sky was now filled with a cruel, suffocating blackness. She had woken to servants pulling her out of bed and hurriedly covering her flimsy nightgown with a heavy robe. Her mind still addled with sleep she had been carried to the Great Hall, where her brother and sister, their servants and members of the household guard were gathered in front of transporter pads. Minako had immediately sensed something was wrong; her mother wasn't there, only the household guard was fully dressed, and all the doors were blocked. She hadn't had time to ask why when the Youma attacked. They seemed organised, and aimed straight for the transporters, slashing aside anyone who blocked their way. The servant holding her had acted quickly, putting her down and pushing her back into the hall way.

"Run Princess! Run as fast as you can!" He turned away then to block the attack of an oncoming Youma with a chain-covered fist.

Minako had obeyed. Sobbing, she ran and ran until the screams from the Great Hall no longer echoed after her. She did not see the Youma until she crashed into it and fell back onto the floor. Gazing upwards Minako saw it draw its claw back to strike. Panic-stricken, Minako found herself rooted in place, unable to move. She screamed in terror, but the claws never reached her. Sailor Phobos, legs shaking and arms spread wide, stood before her. In that moment Minako was not aware of anything but the falling body of Phobos. She barely registered the anguished scream of Sailor Deimos, or the torched remains of the Youma floating down around them. Sobbing uncontrollably now, Minako reached out to clutch at the blood stained fuku of her saviour, and buried her face in the dark red bow.

"Sailor Phobos... but why?"

Phobos smiled gently and ran a comforting hand through the child's hair. She spoke slowly, as though it caused her pain.

"Because you're one of my precious people Princess... I love all of my sisters with all my heart."

Sailor Deimos had at some point fallen to her knees beside her prone sister, and gripped her hand now with warning. This was the not the time for revelations. Fortunately it didn't appear as though the little Princess was taking in anything going on around her.

"Deimos..."

"Shush, you mustn't speak, I'll send a message to the others for help. You must rest until they get here."

Phobos smiled sadly. "They won't come Deimos." Deimos grew angry then.

"Of course they'll come! They would never abandon us!" Phobos squeezed her hand.

"Deimos listen to me. Venus is lost."

"Don't speak like that!"

"_Listen_. Venus is lost. But it's not too late. Take the Princess and find Aphrodite. We must stop this here, do you understand? We must stop it here and protect the rest of the Inner Alliance. Think of it... the Moon Kingdom... Mars... Father, Discordia, little Rei.. we can't let it get any further, no matter _what the cost._"

Deimos was silent then, and pressed Phobos' limp hand to her cheek. Closing her eyes she thought of their family on Mars. She looked at Aphrodite's sobbing daughter and thought of their youngest sister, who couldn't be much older. She looked at the destruction all around them and tried to imagine the same in her own home. Deimos brought Phobos' gloved hand to her lips then, and nodded.

"I understand." She said quietly. Then again more firmly. "I understand."

Sailor Phobos began to allow the heaviness in her eyes to take over, calm now she knew she could trust the future to her twin. She spoke to Minako now. Unlike Deimos, Phobos had never had any trouble treating their half-siblings equally in her heart, whether they were simple soldiers of the Martian Household Division, or privileged Princesses of Venus.

"Princess, when all this is over, remember, those who love you never leave you."

Minako nodded, not really comprehending what was happening. When Phobos closed her eyes, Deimos lent over and pressed a kiss to her cold forehead. She then stood, and facing away from Minako wiped her tears away and steeled herself for the task ahead.

* * *

Outside, in what had once been rose garden, Sailor Io's laughter held a slightly maniacal edge as she smashed Youma left and right with her sparking fists. Known throughout the Inner Alliance as the Static Pixie, Io was certainly living up to her name. Her unusually small form (for a Jovian) danced between oncoming opponents with seemingly little effort. Sensing Sailor Deimos' approach she gathered more current into her fist, and jumped to gain momentum.

"IO ERUPTION SMASH!"

She slammed her fist into the ground, and the ground before her erupted beneath the feet of her enemies, effectively killing some and scattering the rest. Panting, she allowed herself to drop to one knee in the brief reprieve.

She turned her head slightly to speak to Deimos. "Phobos?"

Deimos spoke curtly. "Gone. Callisto?" It was unusual to see the two apart, and Deimos feared the worst.

"With Aphrodite. You found the Princess."

"But not the others." Io nodded and surveyed their surroundings critically. "Even if the Inner Alliance forces get here right now, Venus is lost."

Deimos didn't bother to answer. Minako sobbed into her protectors arm. She wasn't listening to the conversation of the two Senshi; she couldn't stop seeing the image of Sailor Phobos lying dead on the floor. Minako had never seen death before this night, and now it was all around her. The halls of the palace had been littered with bodies.

"What are your orders Deimos?" Now she was sure death was coming, Io would have liked nothing better than to go out swinging, sparks flying and the very earth below her feet at her command. But Deimos remembered Phobos' words.

"Fall back. Find and join Aphrodite. Help her to end this apocalypse before it can reach the rest of the alliance. Before it can reach Mars. Or," she qualified, remembering Mars was not Io's home, "Jupiter."

Io nodded once and began to gather current in her fists. The Youma were regrouping. Deimos spoke urgently into her communicator to establish Callisto's position.

* * *

Aphrodite, Sailor Callisto and Artemis were gathered at the bridge that lead to the palace gates, watching the city burn below them. Tears ran silently down Aphrodite's cheeks, unchecked and unnoticed. She had tried to protect her people, but she had failed. There was only one thing left she could do now to save those left, and to protect the rest of the Inner Alliance, the planets of her dear friends. She turned to face her comrades when they appeared, Minako in Sailor Deimos' arms.

"Where is your sister? Where is Phobos?"

"She's gone Mother. She gave her life for the Princess." Aphrodite squeezed her eyes shut and placed her hand over her heart as though it caused her pain. Phobos and Deimos may have been tied to Mars over Venus, and powerful Senshi in their own right, but they were still her children. She pulled Deimos and Minako into her arms, Minako disentangling herself from Deimos to wrap her arms around Aphrodite's neck. Deimos allowed herself a moment free from prejudice and resentment, just long enough to take comfort from her mother and half-sister. But as leader of the Inner Alliance Senshi, she couldn't allow the moment of peace to last above their duty.

"Aphrodite. You know what has to be done." Aphrodite took a deep breath and nodded.

"I understand. But Minako-chan... she can't stay here..."

Artemis chose that moment to clear his throat and step forward. Aphrodite looked at him in relief; Artemis had been posted as a resident diplomat from the Moon Kingdom to Venus since Minako's birth seven years ago, and during that time he had become a close friend and advisor to the family. This was someone she knew could be trusted with Minako's welfare; he would make sure the Moon Kingdom took her in.

"Aphrodite, your Majesty, please – wait for the Inner Alliance, they've just been delayed because of the transporters, they -" Aphrodite cut him off.

"I'm sorry Artemis, but we can't take that risk." She looked at the Senshi gathered around her. They nodded back her, supporting her decision, and ready to lend their power, and their lives, to protect the rest of the Inner Alliance, and their High Queen.

"Look after her for me Artemis, her home is with Serenity now..." she couldn't go on.

"I will." Artemis replied with tears in his eyes, he too struggling for words.

Aphrodite pulled Minako close one last time, inhaling the scent of her hair, kissing her golden head.

"I love you Minako, never forget that."

"Mother?" Aphrodite pushed her firmly away, towards Artemis. They had lost too much time all ready.

"Go Minako, run, run with Artemis."

"No Mother, I won't leave you!" Tears streaming down her face, Minako leapt forward, trying to reach her mother's arms again, but a strong masculine arm stopped her, wrapping around her waist and lifting her up. Minako didn't know it at the time, but it was Artemis who held her now, transformed into his human form in the desperation of the situation.

Minako screamed for her mother as Artemis ran, reaching out over his shoulder. As they moved away she saw Aphrodite reach above her head, and a golden crystal in her hands, radiating a golden light. She saw Sailor Deimos, Io and Callisto clasp hands, the gems of their tiaras shining brightly, and when the tears blurred her vision, she thought she saw Sailor Phobos standing alongside them.

The last thing Minako remembered seeing was a golden light spreading out over the the city, pushing into the blackness that had brought so much destruction and death, a light that seemed to reach inside her very soul, bringing rest with it.

* * *

When Artemis awoke it was to calming pale blue surroundings, and soft voices. Groggily he tried to sit up, only to fall back again when the room began to spin. As the hellish memories of the attack came back to him the horror of it had him heaving over the side of his camp bed.

"Here Ambassador, allow me." Gentle, cool hands held his head up and pressed water to his lips, before slowly easing him up right. A quick and efficient medical examination followed, which established nothing beyond what Artemis knew himself; he was dehydrated, in need of food and had a possible concussion. As he sipped the ice cold water that had been pressed into his hands he began to study his surroundings. This was clearly a Mercurian medical tent, and intended for the wounded of higher rank. Besides himself, he saw (with relief) the unconscious form of the little Princess, the Jovian and Uranian Ambassadors, two lower ranking diplomats from Mars, and three young Venusians who looked from their clothes to be members of the Aristocracy. There was one empty bed that looked as though it had been used and vacated. Artemis realised with a heavy heart that this must mean that the Princesses siblings had not survived the massacre. A passing nurse confirmed his fears; the Princess was the only surviving Royalty of Venus, thanks only to Sailor Phobos' sacrifice and his own role in protecting her.

Knowing that there must be a delegation from the Moon Kingdom by now, Artemis slowly gathered his wits before attempting to stand. He very rarely used his humanoid form, and only when it was utterly necessary. His nurse tried to dissuade him from leaving, but Artemis insisted, and conceded only to taking a bowl of warming broth before he left.

Artemis was startled to see the hulking form of Brigadier Lamont outside the entrance, a cigarette between his fingers and his broadsword thrust into the ground before him. Artemis swallowed thickly. He knew he should say something; he had worked the Brigadier on several occasions and respected him deeply. But what can you say to someone who had lost their entire world in a few hell-ridden hours? 'I'm sorry for your loss' hardly covered it. Artemis settled for simply alerting the man to his presence by addressing him by his title.

"Brigadier." Lamont turned his head slightly to see who had spoken. Unusually for him he remained seated; under normal circumstances he would have risen out of respect for Artemis' position.

"Ambassador." He turned away. "Don't tell me you're surprised to see me alive."

Artemis realised he was not surprised. Brigadier Aeneas Lamont (or 'Boss' to the men he worked with) had a reputation that was known even beyond Venus for his tenacity and courage in battle. Many believed he was favoured by the Gods for an unknown destiny. He was certainly a favourite of Aphrodite, and even Ares bore him a grudging respect. Artemis noted that the Brigadier's right leg was stretched in front of him strapped to a crude wooden splint which looked suspiciously like a spear staff. This explained the unusual lapse in the Brigadier's characteristic politeness.

"Shouldn't you be under medical supervision?" Lamont snorted and inhaled from his cigarette deeply.

"No smoking allowed. Besides, I have a job to do. Someone needs to guard the Princess." Artemis looked at him curiously, realising for the first time how precarious Minako's position had suddenly become. Without a Kingdom to inherit, or powerful relatives to support her, she was reliant only on the loyalty of the surviving members of the Venusian army to the Royal family.

"You intend to stay with the Princess?" Lamont turned fully now to look Artemis coldly in the eye.

"Is loyalty unheard of outside of Venus? I took an oath to protect my Queen and her family, as well as Venus. I take my oaths seriously. I go wherever the Princess goes now." The Queen, Artemis thought... of course, technically and by rights that was Minako's title now; but Queen of what? A couple thousand refugees? Artemis doubted the title would ever be recognised amongst the courts of the Solar System. Artemis placed a hand on the Brigadier's shoulder.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to question your honour." Lamont nodded once, and turned away.

"I believe the Princess will be taken in by the Moon Kingdom." Artemis continued. "Of course Ares may make a claim, but I doubt-"

"Ares?" Lamont interrupted sharply. "Why would Ares bother?"

"His relationship with Aphrodite was no secret Brigadier. Don't forget, of the six children they shared, five of them died here today. Phobos gave her life to save Minako, Deimos gave hers to seal the beast away. Minako's half sister Adrestia is the only family she has living now, and Adrestia's home is on Mars. Some may feel that Minako should be with her own blood." Lamont growled lowly.

"They've never even met. Mars is no place for a Princess of Venus to be raised. The Moon Kingdom has been allied to Venus for longer, their core philosophy is far closer to ours than Mars-" Artemis held up his hands to interrupt.

"I never said that was how I felt. I agree that the Moon Kingdom will make a better home for Minako, and more than that, Aphrodite appointed Queen Serenity as Minako's guardian on her birth. Our High Queen also keeps her promises Brigadier."

The Brigadier inhaled deeply and nodded. He suddenly felt very tired.

"I'll let you get on with your duties Ambassador. No doubt you have a long day ahead of you." Artemis took his cue.

"If you have any idea where I might find the moon delegation I'll take my leave." Lamont waved his hand in the direction of a white tent.

"I would head there first Ambassador. Queen Serenity is paying her respects to the dead. I believe central command of the response force is somewhere beyond that."

* * *

Artemis' presence was quietly announced by a Lunar guard. Inside lay the bodies of Aphrodite and her children, alongside the Senshi. Queen Serenity knelt beside Aphrodite's cold body, folding her hand between her own. Aphrodite and Serenity had been close friends, sisters in spirit and guardians of each others children. Aphrodite had been Serenity's right-hand woman, heading negotiations between the Inner and Outer Alliances, and official head of the Inner Alliance Senshi, although Deimos had led them in practical terms. Serenity, Artemis knew, would never forgive herself for not being there in her friend's hour of need. She smiled sadly up at Artemis.

"Artemis, my friend. I'm so glad you survived this." Artemis bowed in respect.

"Thank you your Majesty. I'm only sorry I couldn't do more." Serenity's smile faded and she smoothed Aphrodite's golden hair from her face.

"I had to have Ares sent home... he's always been a passionate man, and I fear this loss was too much for him to bear... I've never seen such fury, Artemis." She sighed and continued, "I have arranged for the royal family to be brought to the moon. That way Princess Minako can visit them whenever she likes. The Senshi of course will be sent to their home planets." She rose then and faced Artemis directly.

"We don't have much time. The Mercurians tell me that with Aphrodite's death the balance of life on Venus has been destabilised. Within a matter of days this beautiful planet will become an arid dessert." Serenity dropped her head and clenched her fists. Her shoulder shook as her tears fell to the floor.

Artemis found the strength within him now to transform back into his true form, and ran up to bump his head gently against his queens leg. She knelt and gathered him into her arms, decorum and formality meaning nothing in the face of such great loss.

* * *

In the hurried meeting that followed between the Inner Alliance forces it was established from Mercurian analysis that Aphrodite, with the power of the Golden Crystal and that of the Sailor Senshi, had managed to seal away the being that had devastated Venus. However they were unsure at this time how effective that seal was, or how long it would last. Jovian rangers reported that the Youma appeared to have been gathering on the night-side of the planet. They were unsure how this had happened without notice, though it was admitted that the simplest explanation was that no-one had thought they needed to look. Martian recovery forces reported about a thousand survivors, twenty-eight being members of the royal household in some way, and the majority of those being soldiers of the Venusian Army. Serenity offered all a home in the Moon Kingdom, and the rest of the alliance followed suit.

In the days that followed, with the de-stability and panic caused by the destruction of Venus and the loss of the Inner Alliance Sailor Senshi, the Inner and Outer Alliances joined as one under the name of the Silver Alliance. Only Earth remained apart, unaware of the strife going on outside its atmosphere.


End file.
